Who To Choose?
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: Rin shops at a village and finds her family. Now who does she choose? Update: I changed some of the things in chapter 1, I hope to upload chapter 2 soon! Gomenesai for taking so long!
1. Dangerous Beauty

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yes, yes. I know, it's really similar to my other story ****Young Confusions**** but I always have tons of different scenerios playing in my head and I really like this one I thought up. ****Young Confusions**** story was one of my first stories, too. So, this one will sound better...well read on!**

**Update: I changed some of the story to sound better.**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own Sesshoumaru, Yuki, Shigure, or any other bishounen characters :'(**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Rin's POV**

I looked up at the sun, remembering all my memories with Lord Sesshoumaru. I have been traveling with him for many years now, almost forgetting how many years. The only thing that makes me remember how many years I have been with him is my age. Three months after I turned eight, he rescued me. Now, 8 years later, I am 16. Apparently, people think I'm a real beauty because I get 'that' look from the village boys and envying looks from the girls. My hair is down past my butt, and I no longer have that ponytail up on one side of my hair.

My hair is now up in a high ponytail, much like Lord Sesshoumaru's father. I out grew my kimono so my lord got me a knew one, except this one is better for fighting. It does have long sleeves, that of my lords, and a pattern that is just like my lords, too. It had cuts on the side of the legs down, for the fighting. So, it looked like a cross between a battle outfit and a princess' kimono. Being 16, I had curves that of a goddess. Or at least thats what some of the village boys say.

I often think about my family, and wonder what would I be doing if we all had survived. I always just dismiss it right away, for fear that I might wake up with my family and this all had been a dream. I know it's a silly thought, I know that it's not a dream, but as bad as it sounds, I'm glad things turned out the way they are. If my family hadn't of died, I wouldn't be here with my Lord. I shivered at the thought. Little girls are full of joy, some more than others. That's what I was. Full of joy. Against the fact I was always full of joy and happiness with my family...I think...I wouldn't be as happy as I am now.

I also wonder if I would have has a husband right now. I wouldn't have known Lord Sesshoumaru so I wouldn't have this feeling I do now. I have recently discovered my feelings for Lord Sesshoumaru. I know, it's sad. Despite the fact I know he cares for me, although he'd _never_ admit it, I know he could NEVER love me like that. I'm a human. He's made huge exceptions for me and it may even seem like he loves me to some people. But I know better than that.

But...Sometimes...I let myself slide and wonder if he really, truely doesn't love me, and I'm just his ward...Then why does he still keep me? Why does he make frequent stops just for me? Why does it look like he holds concern in his eyes everytime I have a fever? One time, he even took me to _Inuyasha_. He hates him, and would NEVER ask for his help, but for me he did. It's spring time again, and I wish it was winter. Don't get me wrong, I hate the cold. But, at night...Lord Sesshoumaru lets me sleep with him, to keep me warm.

I am now a skilled swordsman, excuse me swords_woman_. Lord Sesshoumaru got too worried about my safety to leave me with just Jaken and Ah-Un. He took me to a demons cave and told the demon to train me until I was better than the demon. I learned very, very quickly and got back to my travel in a month's time. Of course, I didn't think it was quick.

I missed my lord, despite that he came to check up on me every other day. When I did get back, I was greeted by my lord who held a fine sword in his hands. He handed it over to me and said, "Tokibu." It's very, very powerful. Once, it came close to possessing me, but Lord Sesshoumaru knocked me out of it. Not literally, of course. Just in case, I have daggers at each side of my hip.

About a month or two ago, we came across a few dead men. Lord Sesshoumaru said they had money on them and that I should take it, so I took the money. At the next village, I bought some food. Apparently there was a demon that kept attacking the village and it came while I was there, so naturally I destroyed it. They thanked me a lot and gave me a good amount of money. I realized then, I could go to villages and kill off demons for money! So, I've been doing that, and I don't get hungry anymore. It's quite nice really. I noticed Lord Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around.

"Rin. There is a village up ahead. You wish to go there?" I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, because I want to go to almost every village. I nodded and smiled up at him. I had grown, too. I was at Lord Sesshoumaru's shoulder, towering above Jaken. Jaken and I had grown on eachother, but we both won't admit it. Plus, I'm not so dense anymore. Especially when I turned 13, Sesshoumaru sent me to Kagome's and Inuyasha's house to learn about my womanhood. I was so glad he did that because, now that I look back, I wouldn't have wanted him to tell Jaken to explain it to me. I haven't been to see Kagome in 2 or 3 years now, so they might have had _another_ child.

I giggled as I walked down the path to the village. If they had another child they'd have 4 kids. I wished I had kids, but I would never tell Sesshoumaru that, for fear that he might drop me off at a village, to start a new family. I would much prefer to be with Sesshoumaru than have 4 kids. I smiled as I looked at the village ahead of me. It was really big, so it must have tons of stuff to buy!

There hadn't been much so far, so I had a lot of money to spend. But I mustn't doddle too long, for Sesshoumaru somtimes grows impatient and worried and sends Jaken out to look for me. The village people freak out and start to attack him, so I have to settle the commotion. It usually leaves a bad mark, because after I just killed a demon, I go walking off with another.

I entered the village, only to be greeted by those same kinds of eyes. I get kind of worried, I overheard Jaken telling Sesshoumaru about all the guys that check me out, and he gave a very scary growl and I am _never_ scared of Sesshoumaru. I smiled at the little kids and their mothers. I envied them a little, as they envied me. Just then, a ball smacked at my side. I looked over to see a little girl, about 8, that resembled me when I was younger. She gave a worried look, as if I would be mad. I smiled at her and picked up the ball.

"Is this ball yours?" She nodded and mumbled an 'I'm sorry'. "It's okay, it was an accident. Here you go." I handed over the ball and she smiled. She looked so much like me when I was younger, it was cute.

"Your nice. I like you." She said and I smiled.

"And I like you too. You are a cute little girl. Has anyone ever told you that?" She smiled and ran off to play with the other kids. I smiled and went back to looking at shops. I saw a cute little shop that held food and little knick-knacks.(A/N-Is that how you spell it?) I looked at a beautiful, silver necklace that had a crescent moon on it. It reminded me of Lord Sesshoumaru, so I decided to buy it. It would take a chunk out of my money, but that's what I was here for, wasn't it? The shopkeeper was doing something, so I waited. From this view, he looked about in his early to mid twenties. He had black hair, like mine. I looked over at all the other people when he came to the counter.

"What would you like today, miss?" I turned my head. I pointed at the necklace and he nodded. He looked soooo familiar...I thought and thought. It was then I realized who it was. My eyes went wide with disbelief. He took out the necklace and put it on the counter. Still staring at him, I gave him the money. He hand the necklace over. He seemed to be staring at me, as if wondering if he knows me from somewhere. It must've clicked, because his eyes went wide with the same disbelief I had.

"..It...it couldn't..be..Your not...Rin..are you???" My eyes weld up with tears. I wiped them away.

"Souka? It couldn't be you...Is it really???" His eyes were filled with tears, too. He nodded and called from behind the counter to someone and stepped outside and we hugged eachother for quite some time.

"How could this be? We thought you were killed!!! How could you have survived???" He kissed my cheek and held me tight.

"We???You mean...Mommy and Daddy and Kouta survived??? Oh brother! I saw the bandits kill you, though!!!" I hugged him tighter.

"Yes, we thought we were gonners, too! But monks came and healed us! It was a miracle. Unfortunately, we couldn't find you. We thought you were dead, but searched the entire grounds. Not even your body. We still had hope in us, but after a few years, we decided you would probably already be dead. Oh, and get this! Mother and Father had a girl! Her name is Kita. She looks a lot like you when you were younger!" Kita must be that girl I saw earlier.

"Oh yes! I did see a girl that looked a lot like me when I was younger..."

"Speaking of which. You've gotten soooo big! You are beautiful, sister! And those clothes...They look extremely expensive! You must have the envy of every girl in all the villages! Speaking of that. How did you survive? Even if you did, surely demons would have killed you. This village is way too far away from the other village. Almost on the other side of the land! Is that a sword? Can I see?" He started to touch it, but I turned before he could. I didn't want him to get possessed!

"Umm...Not now. Let's go see everyone else!!!!!!!!" He nodded and we both ran with joy. I guess they were shopping because they were a few shops down. We stopped running and looked at them. They looked at us and noted that Souka must've picked up a girl. They couldn't put their finger on it, but I looked strangely familiar to them. Their eyes lit up.

"...Could...could it be...Rin!?" Mommy ran to me as I nodded. We hugged eachother and hugged and hugged and hugged. Then daddy and Kouta hugged me. Kita stood their, confused.

"Your that nice lady! You are my sissy?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled broadly. I guess she liked the idea of me being her sister, because she ran and hugged me, as if she knew me all her life.

"Rin...It just...It couldn't possible...Could it? Chances of you actually surviving...Is that a sword? And daggers???" My dad asked, astounded that his little girl is capable of fighting.

"Haha, yeah they are."

"And that kimono...It's...beautiful...It looks like it costs more than I could make in a lifetime! How did you ever manage to buy it???" I had no clue how to answer it. The fact was, I _didn't_ buy it. Lord Sesshoumaru bought it for me. Obviously, demons have different currency than humans, so he was extremely rich.

"To tell you the truth it was a gift." It's true it was, I just hope they don't ask from who. Just then, the ground started shaking. At first i thought it was an earthquake, but then I realized it was a demon. All that training sure paid off. I had really good senses now.

"Oh no! The monks are off helping a different village! They aren't here to protect us!!!" Mommy started crying as everyone else stood with fear, except me. Then, a large demon appeared. It looked kind of like Jinenji, but full demon and a little smaller. It roared, and my mom froze. Everyone was too scared to run away.

"Give me a goddess! A beautiful woman as my bride!" All the women in the village looked mortified, especially the pretty ones. It scanned the area and saw a pretty lady, and picked her up. She screamed and a man, about her age, attacked the beast and told him to let her go. He must be her fiance or something. He smacked the man and he went flying into a house. The girl screamed. I ran towards the demon.

"RIN! NOOOO!!! I don't want to lose you right after finding you again!!!"My mommy wailed. I felt bad that she thought I was going to die, but I didn't have time to explain. I got to the demon.

"Put the young lady down! NOW!" I yelled. I learned how to get a temper when I first was PMSing. It was quite funny actually. Sesshoumaru was extremely worried, as Jaken got beat and yelled at. I even yelled at Sesshoumaru. I felt very guilty about it, but thought it was also funny. The demon looked over to me, and dropped the girl. People caught her before she fell to her doom.

"Ooooh! A very, very fine human. And your clothes! You must be of royalty, no?" It said while getting closer to me. I unsheathed my sword and held position. "Ahh. You must be, to have such a fine sword. But that also smells of a demon sword. You are a human. How are you able to wield such a powerful sword? You really are royalty!" I smirked. I wasn't exactly but I guess you could say that.

"More or less. I'm definately not born royalty but you better treat me like one, or face the consequences!" I charged at him, and left a huge gash on his chest. I heard lots of gasps behind me, and peeked at my family. They were wide-eyed. At least my mommy stopped crying.

"Ahhhh! Stupid wench! How can you be so powerful? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!" It charged at me.

"From my lord, of course." I said and sliced him in half. I heard cheers behind me and unsheathed my sword. I turned around and my family ran to me. They hugged and kissed me more. I smiled. "It's alright. I wouldn't head into danger if I wasn't sure of myself."

"Where did you learn such skills? I just can't imagine my little Rin being a skillful swordsman." My father said. I smiled and hugged him, without answering his question. Just then, the demon rose- or at least half of it.

"You...I smell...the lord...of the...west..." And it collapsed. Everyone near us rejoiced once again.

"Lord...of the West? Who is that?" Kouta asked. I smiled.

"Ask questions later! We must rejoice!" We all hugged once again. I had completely forgot about Sesshoumaru and Jaken for the moment. Just then a villager came running and yelling. He came up to me.

"Another demon! Come quick!" All the villagers, including me and my family, ran with the village man. We stopped when we saw a few men, with spears pointing at a small, green, toad like demon. It was Jaken. He looked kind of scared and I couldn't help myself. I busted out laughing. Everyone stared at me like I was a freak, and of course Jaken was glaring at me.

"Just what are you laughing at!? Hurry up and tell these stupid humans to get off my back, you stupid wench!" I stopped laughing and glared at him. He turned a little bit pale. By this point, everyone was confused. I wasn't attacking him like I just did with the other demon. I was punching him on the head.

"Why you little!!! Take that back!!! Or else I can always exterminate you!" I smirked. Jaken looked like he wished I was 8 again. He sighed.

"I take it back! But you wouldn't dare exterminate me! Now hurry along! Our lord is waiting for us." I froze. I completely forgot! My family's alive, and Sesshoumaru is waiting for me to return. What do I do? I can't just leave them, can I? But this morning I was just shivering at the thought of leaving Sesshoumaru. People were starting to whisper. My family crept up a little to me.

"Rin. Who is this little imp? Who is this 'lord'?"

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well? How is it? I gotta stop now, my wrists hurt . lol well, please review!!!**


	2. Request to the Readers

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hey everybody! I apologize for the inconvinence (sp?) and slow updation...Is that a word? Well anyways I decided something. I can't seem to find any inspiration for my stories!!! So I ask for your help! **

**And no, I'm not talking about giving me ideas either...Write up a chapter to one of my stories, and send it to me. Either by pm or by my email...Whoevers is best then I'll pick them. Hehe, it's kinda slack for me, but I know you guys'll love it!**


End file.
